Waltz of the Princess & the King
by Monochrome Kaleidoscope
Summary: Reisi is the granddaughter of a general who worked for Scepter 4. She doesn't know much about the outside world since she is always locked up inside her room until one day she met him. The one who opened her eyes… and her heart but has he already have someone else in his heart? Mikoto x Fem!Reisi, Mikoto x Fem!Tatara and more.
1. Hymn of the Rain

Copyright: K Project/Anime does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter I: Hymn of the Rain

It was a rainy afternoon and Reisi was still studying for her Physics quiz tomorrow. She was so bored inside, nothing to do after reviewing, nothing to eat, no one to talk with, just herself and a book. She is the current president of their Student Council in the school which she honestly hates all the work. All she wants was a friend to talk to, to spend time with her, to laugh with her and to adore her for who she is.

She finished her review still bored as usual until she thought of calling her butler, Yes! Reisi lived a life of luxury but in loneliness as well, to bring her snacks because she brain was drained out. She called and called but there was no answer, why? She stood up from her chair and walked out of her room until she heard arguing people down stairs. She knelt on the staircase and peeked on what is happening when she saw her grandfather scolding her butler.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you should open the front gate for my car to enter?!" shouted her grandfather.

"But Sir I received a call from my wife that my son was sent to the hospital because he has a weak heart and he collapsed on the floor this time!" countered the butler.

Reisi knew that her butler has an 8 year old son who has a weak heart and because of that she wanted to help him but her grandfather will tell her that she is just wasting the money for her future. Reisi couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and went down.

"You always go on day-offs but I had enough of it. You know I hate liars right?" her grandfather said as he scolded his butler more.

"But Sir-" "Granpa, please let him go just for today. His son needs him more than I do. I'm fine to be alone just please let him take a day-off." Reisi told her grandfather with a smile.

"Fine just for today…" He said in defeat

"Thank you so much Sir. I promise to get back as soon as my son is okay!" He bowed at me and my grandfather then left.

After a few minutes of silence after her butler left.

"Why are you so caring for you butler Reisi?"

"It's because… he is a father and his family needs him. Just like mom told me 'reach out to those who need us their most'. All I can do is just give him a short day-off for his family right?" Reisi said with a smile

"You really think just like your mother." Grandfather said as he hugged Reisi

Reisi hugged him as well. "Let's eat, Granpa! I'm starving! And while we are eating could you tell me that story!"

"Again Reisi? You heard that story a thousand times and you still not get bored about it?" Granpa said as they we're walking to the dining room.

The dining room was composed of a long table with six chairs and a big glass chandelier. The plates and utensils look like silver in the distance. Reisi's family really did live their life in luxuries but all of them kept their legacy by serving Scepter 4 even Reisi's great-grandfathers served the laws of their country.

"Now Granpa, tell me the story!" Reisi said with a pouty mouth.

"*giggles* Very well then" Her grandfather smiled as he said it.

_*** Kichiro's POV ***_

_Not long ago after I graduated from high school I met Ayaka. I was studying at the most privileged university at that time and took a course that has to do with law. You see I want to become a lawyer. At December 18 ****, I went out with my friends to our favorite jamming location at the west Shizume district, Father really didn't allowed me to go but I insisted and I reasoned out so many negative things could happened if he don't allow me and in the end, he agreed._

_I played the piano, violin and guitar since I was 8 years old. I was thinking of joining a band for our annual Battle of the Bands in the school. I met your mother on the way home when I stopped at a small teashop where your mother worked as a working student. I was attracted to your mother the first time I saw her but I was so shy I didn't ask her name. Time goes by and I'm still in love your mother until I saw her studying in the same university where I was studying. I knew her name, it was Ayaka Yuu who is studying to be a doctor for kids, a pediatrician. I was actually stalking Ayaka for eight months until I saw her again working at the small teashop. She easily got familiarized with my face and I got the guts to ask her what time does her shift ends._

_"Hey Ayaka-san, what time does your shift ends?" I asked nervously and Ayaka noticed that._

_"Oh! Hello Munakata-san, fancy meeting you here! About 30 minutes, why do you ask?" Ayaka said with an employee's smile_

_"Mind if I wait for you? I'm bored at home and my friends went away to a toy convention. You see, I'm all left alone." I said with a pouty face._

_"Fine! Wait for my shift to end in thirty minutes and don't complain when I come out a little late okay? Or I will leave you alone in the alley." Ayaka threatened me._

_"Yes Ma'am, I'll wait for you even forever-" I covered my stupid mouth of embarrassment as Ayaka blushed and giggled at me._

_"Okay, wait for me my prince charming…" She said teasingly to me._

_I waited patiently for thirty minutes outside the building and that waiting feels like a lifetime. The first drop of snowfall fell into my shoulder, it was cold but it was like a precious jewel. I heard the backdoor of teashop opened, I turned my body and see Ayaka all dressed up casually._

_"So my prince charming, are you hitting on me?" Ayaka asked me after walking a few miles away the shop._

_"No! No I'm not! You see I have no one to talk to and I'm bored." I said happily trying to act cool._

_"Really? Trying to act like cool huh?" She punched me playfully as I play with her as well._

_"Hahaha! You study Psychology? Cool!"_

_"Really, I thought nobody likes it!"_

_"No, it's so cool it's like you have psychic powers and it's really amazing!"_

_"Yeah! Yeah!"We laughed and laughed together._

_And at that time I believed that this was the start of a wonderful friendship. Well at least I got near my college crush and I hope we can get closer and closer._

*** Reisi's POV ***

"Granpa, do you have other stories about them? Tell me more!" I told him happily.

"I'll try recalling again. It's been so long, I-" Granpa was cut off when his phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment Reisi. I think it's important." He said as he excused himself and walked out the room.

I felt the loneliness again. I need someone to make me feel happy and excited. Until I felt my chest tighten. I was a having a hard time breathing. I tried to stand up but my knees felt weak until I realized that I was kneeling in the floor until I lie there silently holding up my pained chest. My eyes gently closed as I lose consciousness.

What is happening to me? Is it because I feel lonely or I'am suffering from something else?

*** Mikoto's POV ***

Mikoto was staring at the dark clouds in the sky as we was waiting for Tatara Totsuka, his girlfriend, who was going to get confined due to her leukemia that quickly spread throughout her body. Izumo, his bestfriend, and Anna, Tatara's little sister, was with her in the emergency room because two people are only allowed to be with the patient. Well Izumo was with her because he is going to be questioned by the doctors when it all started and all which Mikoto really don't know since Tatara always hid her problems to herself since she don't want to cause problems to other people too. It was raining so Mikoto just stood at the waiting shed outside the emergency room until she saw a coming ambulance.

He stepped out of the way as the ambulance stopped and dropped a young lady whom he guess collapsed already at home. The lady was kinda pretty and it attracted many men's eyes the moment she was entered in the emergency room. The next car that arrived was a really expensive car and he knew that the young woman came from a rich family. As the car parked it revealed a strict man. The car had a small badge behind and it was the sign of Scepter 4. The strict man walked towards the entrance and the security guard saluted at him. Mikoto knew that the man is a general at Scepter 4, a military organization.

Izumo called him to get in because Tatara is going to her room. Mikoto obeyed and went inside the emergency room. He peeked behind the curtain and saw the unconscious girl while his grandfather or father is being asked by the doctors. I completely ignored them and went straight to Tatara's curtain.

"Mikoto… Izumo and I are going home to get some clothes. Onee-chan's going to stay here for a while. Please take care of her untul we get back." Anna told me while I see Tatara is being carried to sit in her wheelchair. Anna and Izumo told me that they'll be back after an hour and bid farewell to the both of us.

After saying goodbyes the nurse led us to her room, room 214. The room was simple, TV, small fridge, bedside table, a small cabinet and a tiny bathroom. Everything was so perfect according to Tatara.

"Hey Mikoto! Tell me a story about yourself!" Tatara demanded as she sat on the bed.

"… No." I simply said with no hesitation as I sat with her in the bed.

"Okay…" She pouted at me and gave me those puppy eyes and once again ignored it. There was total silence in the room for five minutes.

"Hey Mikoto, what will you do if my operation failed or… when I'm gone?" She said as she looked at the floor, placed her hands in her lap and I can tell that she was crying.

I just simply hugged her and told her "I won't let you die. Remember you're not alone, you have HOMRA with you. We are a family right? I won't let anything happened to anyone."

"Haha. I simply thought you will punch me in the head for saying things like that. Mikoto, I never knew you were so dramatic."

"Ugh. Whatever." I just snorted and hugged her tightly.

Just that second we heard the door opened, it was Izumo and Anna. I quickly let go of her but she insisted and held my left arm.

"Mikoto and Tatara-chan being lovey-dovey when they're just alone? That's a rare sight!" Izumo teased the both of us and Anna giggled.

"Not really… Mikoto wants our relationship to be a secret." Tatara countered as she let go of my arm. I frowned.

"Mikoto, don't you have a Physics quiz tomorrow? Did you study already?" Anna questioned me.

"Nah, I even don't know we have Physics classes tomorrow."

"Go home and study right away Mikoto! Pass that quiz for me!" Tatara cheered for me and I just smiled at her.

"Fine. But promise me to get well, drink your medicine, and contact me before you sleep tonight. Anna, are you going home with me?"

Anna said no and I really know that Izumo is going to stay here because he is going to pay for Tatara's expenses. I peeked at my watch and it was quarter to seven and if I want to pass that quiz, I got to go home right away.

"I'm going home now. I need to study Physics. Got to go" I kissed my girlfriend's forehead, said goodbye to Izumo and Anna then left the room.

I was walking in the hallway and I remembered that beautiful lady from the emergency room. She was so beautiful but I just realized I already have a girlfriend. I shook my head and told myself that I'm with Totsuka Tatara.

I reached home and cooked dinner for myself then studied Physics but for some reasons I can't get myself to forget her. I kinda like her… but Tatara. Fuck this drama shit, I'm going to bed but before I write my text message before I sleep, Tatara texted me.

_Good night Mikoto. I hope you pass your Physics quiz tomorrow. I wish you all the luck! I love you! Sweet dreams. – Totsuka Tatara_

I texted her back and immediately fell asleep.

_Tatara, I simply love you. – Suoh Mikoto_

I still can't get that lady out of my head. Tatara… I'm sorry.


	2. Tranquil Rhythm

Copyright: K Project/Anime does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter II: Tranquil Rhythm

**The Next Day…**

*** Reisi's POV ***

What happened to me? All I remembered is that I collapsed a few hours ago while I was eating with my grandfather. All the pain in my chest seem to disappear and the feeling of loneliness too. Maybe I was just so desperate to get a friend to talk to and until then I hope someone would save me from this whirlpool of suffering.

I found myself in a hospital bed. I look weak, pathetic, and embarrassing. I searched the room for anyone I know but sadly there wasn't any person with me. I looked around the room and found my room number, "Room 241" until someone knocked at the door and opened it. I saw a red-haired guy standing in front of the door holding a bouquet of red roses. I was utterly surprised because of two reasons: first, I really have no idea who this guy was and second, are those flowers for me?

"Huh? I thought I had chosen the right door?" He said to me.

"Excuse me sir but what door are you actually looking for?" I asked him happily.

He reached out his phone and said "Room 214"

"That room is in the corner of this corridor at the east wing. This is room 241."

He stepped back to the corridor and looked at my room number. He laughed for his mistake and I smiled at him back and he immediately stopped what he's doing when he saw smile.

"Sorry I disturbed your sleep or anything, it won't happen again ma'am and I guess I'll be going now." He said it to me formally as farewell and excused himself then gently closed the room door.

I honestly felt happy that I got to meet someone in the hospital even just a few minutes. I felt the feeling of being happy and all but there is still no one to share it with and suddenly I heard someone opened the door. I was surprised when I saw who it was.

"Yatogami Kuroh."

*** Mikoto's POV ***

I walked at the hallway of the hospital stupidly because it was so humiliating to enter another person's room and with the fact that you don't even know them. It was really okay because I saw her again, the girl I've been trying to forget since yesterday. Fuck, she's in my mind again and it flashes her genuine smile in my head again and again. Until I realized I bumped into someone. My bouquet of roses fell to the floor but the man picked it up and apologized for not looking in his way. He asked where the room 241 was located and I easily directed that room to him and he gave me his 'heartwarming' thanks as he headed towards the room.

Seriously who was that man? He looked rich enough and I know that lady is rich as well, I guess they are just the right fit for each other and by the way he was carrying a bouquet of white lilies. Maybe they are in a relationship and I guess I can't like that lady now right? Well time to head to my beautiful girlfriend.

*** Reisi's POV ***

"Yatogami Kuroh" I said like the wind. So soft you can't hear it.

"Munakata Reisi. I heard that you were hospitalized because of your asthmatic sickness. I immeadiately went here to see you." He said with a monotone voice.

"You don't have to go here. Why don't you just study for your college exams. I kinda looked like I'm the one desperate to see you." I said to him with a wee bit sarcastic tone.

"I have no choice, your grandfather was the one who ordered me to go here in the first place and you know how much I'm mad for being forced to marry you. If I could just go against my grandfather I would not marry you."

"Same here. I don't like you either. I hope they change their minds about this whole marriage stuff."

"Yeah. I guess so."

This is Yatogami Kuroh. He is the only son of a rich lieutenant who served under Scepter 4 as well. Despite his handsome and smart appearance with a cool façade, he really likes to cook food which are really tasty. He is also very obedient at following his grandfather's commands and orders but in the inside he is really kind-hearted. He would easily pity people who told him that their siblings are sick, what an easy man to read. Kuroh and I were immediately arranged for a wedding since we were both young. Both of us grew up without our parents which is more depressing for him but he grew up so kind and strong. We both don't want to get married to each other in the first place but it is his grandfather's order so he is still forcing himself to be kind and gentle for his 'future wife' and now he is currently my 'boyfriend'.

"So what do you want to eat? I could go down to the food court to buy you some. Do you want a mushroom soup? How about a garden salad? I think some pasta would be good." He said with a amusing voice just to make me laugh. He is so kind to me but I could not bring myself to fall in love with him.

"I think mushroom soup would help me a lot. Thanks." I said smiling to him and I guess he blushed a little. He is so adorable like a little puppy.

He left the room as I thought about something. If I could teach myself to love Kuroh them maybe I can escape my loneliness by just being with him. But isn't it a selfish act to just pretend that I love him just to ail my loneliness.

Mom, Dad, tell me what to do.

*** Mikoto's POV ***

A few hours have passed since I accidentally met that lady again. I just slept in the room while Tatara is having her surgery. Yeah, a surgery! She has cervical cancer and it is getting worse because we don't have enough money for her regular checkup and medication. I slept for an hour already and Izumo and Anna are having lunch in the food court while I just stayed here to relax and wait for Tatara's recovery. Tatara has been in the operation room since 6:00am and I really rushed here as fast as I can but my alarm did not wake me up. I put the roses in her bed so it would be the first thing she sees when she enters the room. But I guess that she will be really tired from that operation so she would like to sleep immediately. Izumo and Anna entered the room and told me a horrible news.

"Mikoto… Tatara will be staying in the ICU because her body was so weak during the operation and luckily the doctors were able to save her but they said that they need a close eye for her safely for her body is so fragile it can break easily like a glass." Izumo informed me sadly. Anna was beside him crying for she is scared to lose her sister. Anna walked towards me and hugged me tightly. She is scared but I told her that everything will be alright and Tatara will wake up soon as I hugged her back so she could stop from crying already.

Tatara, please wake up soon. Izumo needs you, Anna needs you… I need you. Please wake up.


	3. Tango Harmony

Copyright: K Project/Anime does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter III: Tango Harmony

*** Mikoto's POV ***

It was the day after Izumo announced Totsuka's state. Anna is not allowed in the ICU because she was young but the hospital gave her consideration because she is the only family member left while Izumo get back to the bar to work to earn money for Tatara's bill and I sat here doing nothing for my girlfriend. I hate to think that I can't do anything to help her. I'm outside of the ICU because family members are not allowed to stay inside but there are perhaps five nurses inside the room. I was bored as fuck so I roam around the hospital to get amused. I went down to the canteen to buy some softdrinks in the vending machine, went to the lobby to just see people coming in and out and smoked cigarette outside. I got bored again so instead of using the elevator I used the stairs to get to the third floor. I reached the third floor and went past the elevator when some kid pressed the elevator button and it signaled that it was going down but before I went past the elevator it opened and I saw her again. The pretty lady was sitting in a wheelchair and her stuff was behind her so is that black haired man. I was a few meters away from the elevator and luckily the lady looked at me and she smiled at me and waved a hand at me as hello and I did the same, smile and wave a hand, before the child rode on the elevator and then I walked away from the elevator as soon as the elevator closed and went down.

Why does it feel like my heart beats faster when I see her. Why do I get the feeling that I like her? I'm so confused. I already have a girlfriend but why is my heart wondering to another person? I feel bad but I guess that I won't see her again because she isn't going back to the hospital and we can never cross paths again. EVER! But maybe someday we may see each other again.

I guess I like that… To see her again- why the fuck am I thinking about her again. My line of thought was halted when Izumo greeted me with a smile in his face.

"Hey Mikoto, Tatara has woken from her slumber and I'm going to get Anna from Misaki-chan to see her. She's looking for you Mikoto. She misses you." Izumo said with a grin.

As I heard the news I excuse myself and rushed to the ICU as fast as I can and I can feel Izumo is smiling at me from behind.

Tatara, now that you have awoken, I have so much to tell you.

*** Kuroh's POV ***

As Reisi and I rode a car that will take us to Scepter 4 headquarters to meet with both of our grandfathers and show them how our 'relationship' grew in the hospital. We sat together at the back of the car and we sat there awkwardly but I tried to break the silence.

"Reisi, what if we both admit it already that we don't want to get married to each other." I suggested and it really caught her attention.

"I will ask you the same question. Will you be okay if you disobeyed your grandfather? I always thought you were the obedient one." She asked me silently. I felt that she is trying to keep her tears in her eyes and in an instant they fell. She was crying already.

I tried to change the topic but she wouldn't stop crying. She is like a lonely kitten in the rain. I know that both of us grew up without parents but I can tell… she needs me. I know she doesn't want me but she needs me to be there when she is lonely. She is lonely in this world.

"Sorry for crying Kuroh… I just want to make you happy and all but getting married may not be the right choice. I'm weak. I get sick easily." She told me.

"No. I really feel bad for disobeying my grandfather but it makes us both happy. To be free right?" I told her with my monotone voice.

"So… Are we going to tell them that we don't want to get married?" She asked me and this time it made me think a lot.

"Perhaps today won't be a right time. Both of our grandfathers are in the headquarters and we don't want to cause a commotion by getting them angry. I'll tell you when it's the right time. Okay, Reisi?" I told her and hold her hand to comfort her. She just embraced me tightly.

"Kuroh… I thank you." She whispered in my ear.

The car stopped in front of the door of Scepter 4 and there we saw both of our grandfathers and some other general waiting for us. As we stepped out of the car a general approached us and asked.

"So these are Kuroh and Reisi. You look perfect for each other. When are you getting married?"

Both of us were startled of the question and we just stand there, frozen, we did not know what to do.

*** Tatara's POV ***

I woke up in a cold room and I found Izumo there, sitting in the chair reading a magazine. I was wondering where Mikoto might be? Did he left because I'm sick, because I'm weak, because I was dying? Did he leave me because I could not be with him for the rest of his life? Did he found someone else already? I felt like crying at that moment but I tried to stood up and find Mikoto but my body hurts so much after that surgery. I was pained so I gave all the voice in my throat which was still weak. Izumo noticed that I was moving already so he called the nurse to ask if I was okay. The nurses responded quickly and asked me a lot of questions but I gave them the look that I'm fine. Soon after the nurses left the room, Izumo entered.

"I guess Mikoto wondered in the hospital again. So, do you feel better?" he asked as he helped me sit in my bed.

"Much better. I never felt better after three years of fighting cancer but I'm quite aware that I won't last that long. This good feeling will disappear again and will be replaced by pain and suffering again." I said as I looked at the devices around my bed.

"Say that to Mikoto and he will hit you in the head." He laughed at what I said and I just smiled in return.

"Izumo… Would you mind if I ask you to find Mikoto and bring me Anna to me. I miss them so much."

"Anna won't be a problem to find but Mikoto is a much bigger problem. Anna is with Misaki-chan today but don't worry, I strictly told her not to let Anna ride the skateboard and curse in front of her. Mikoto is inside the hospital I guess. I'll find him soon, okay? Sit back and relax." He said as he went out the room.

I took off my necklace and held it close to my chest. It is the necklace Mikoto gave me during our first year anniversary and I could still recall that day. Our first year anniversary and the day I met a friend.

_It was a beautiful December night as we both walked in the streets of the west Shizume city. We walked hand in hand together as many people walked past against us. Mikoto and I were in a date and we are going to my favorite restaurant when I saw a jewelry store. The store has so many necklaces, rings, bracelets and earrings; they were made of either gold or silver. I insisted that we go inside because there are a few people looking inside and I want to look for lower priced necklaces because they're having their yearend sale. Mikoto doesn't like to go in so he told me to meet him in the DVD rental store across the jewelry store._

_I scanned the room but sadly I didn't find any low priced necklace when my eye saw the most beautiful necklace of all but before I reached that place a blue haired girl went to that stall and I accidently bumped her that caused her to sit on the ground. I was quite humiliated so I helped her to get back on her feet to say my formal apologies but before I can do that she was the who apologized first._

_"Pardon me for not staying out of your way." She said as she bowed her head at me. _

_"No. I'm the one who should say sorry. I was in a rush here because I thought you were getting this necklace but it was not my intention to bump you so I'm deeply sorry."I said to her and she just smiled at me._

_"Oh, this diamond gem necklace? I kinda like it but take it instead." She offered to me kindly. _

_I looked into her eyes and it was so beautiful. She has violet eyes which looked like the jewels in the store. The fact that she's pretty and kind and she almost looked like an angel._

_"Really? I can take it? Thanks a lot- umm…"_

_"Reisi…Reisi Munakata."_

_"Well thanks a lot Reisi. I owe you a lot and by the way I'm Tatara. Tatara Totsuka."_

_"You owe me nothing Tatara, but do you happen to know where the nearest book store is?"_

_"It's two blocks away from the DVD rental store. I can take you there and call my boyfriend to buy me this necklace as his anniversary gift to me."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_We went out together of the store and headed to the book store. She thanked me and said goodbye to me. She even greeted me a Merry Christmas. That night I guess I'm lucky to meet a friend like her and I want Mikoto to meet her. I went to the DVD store to call Mikoto so he can meet Reisi. We got out from the store and quickly head to the book store but sadly Reisi has left already._

_"Tatara. What the fuck are we doing in front of the book store? I thought you were in the jewelry store?" Mikoto asked me harshly._

_"I want to you to meet someone I just met. She is a kind and modest lady." I told him back. _

_"Anyway, did you find something in the jewelry store? I can buy it if I can."_

_"Really!? Well there is this necklace I found. It has a much lower price than the others and I think you can buy it." I said happily and excited._

_"Okay. Let's get you that necklace."_

_I was so happy that cold December night. I had a fun time with Mikoto until we went home. I'm so lucky to have him but the day before that night I knew that I have cervical cancer and it's getting worse if I don't receive immediate medication. I don't want Mikoto to know it because he might leave me and I don't want that to happen. I just focused that night to him and our happy moments together._

I happily remembered that day but can I tell him now what is bothering me lately. Can I tell him that if I die, he can find a woman that can make him happy even when I'm gone? I can set Mikoto free because I don't want him to suffer and blame himself for my death. I love Mikoto that much that I won't let him carry the burden. I love him so much, more than anything in the world, so is my little sister Anna.

I was surprised when someone opened the door, it was Mikoto. Tears formed in my eyes when I saw him. He ran to my bed just to hug me. His hug was so warm that it heated my whole soul and mind. I cried in his shoulders like I haven't seen him for almost an eternity. He just hugged me tightly but he wasn't crying, we has comforting me. We stopped hugging each other when I was about to speak. I'm scared to tell him what is in my mind. I breathe calmly and opened my mouth.

" Mikoto, I want to tell you something. Something about us."

*** Reisi's POV ***

Me and Kuroh stood there, frozen. Kuroh's grandfather stood up and said to the general that after I graduated college we will be immediately get married so before both of our grandfathers died, they saw us 'happy'. Kuroh just hold my hand until we went inside the building. Scepter 4 was having a alumni party so Kuroh and I just found a table and sat there while the other people were drinking, telling stories about their experiences throughout the war, some were getting wasted and some were having fun. I want to go home and rest while Kuroh just wants to continue his studies.

"Kuroh? When will be the right time to say that we don't like to get married?" I asked Kuroh.

"Honestly… I really don't know." He answered bowing his head in shame for lying.

We both sat there in awkward silence until Kuroh decides to go home by himself. He went to his grandfather and ask if he could go home already, fortunately, his grandfather agreed but told him to send a car when he gets home. I decided to go home together with him so I can rest in our home. Soon after we said goodbye to everyone even both of our grandfathers, me and Kuroh went straight to his grandfather's car. Kuroh knows how to freaking drive. We both sat in the front seat and as soon as Kuroh drive away from the quarters, awkward silence came again.

"Reisi, you can sleep for a while. This traffic may take too long. Don't worry; I will take you home safe and sound." He told me with his caring words.

"Okay Kuroh. I trust you." I smiled at him one last time before I close my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I think I slept for thirty minutes until Kuroh stopped the car. I felt that he went out and I peeked where we are. We were outside a pharmacy and I don't know why but I guess Kuroh is buying something to eat or anything. When I saw Kuroh getting out of the store I closed my eyes again and resumed sleeping until I feel the car travelling again but this time I fell asleep really deep.

I woke up in my bed at my house and found Kuroh sleeping in the sofa next to my bed. Did he slept at my house last night; but why? I got out of bed and went straight to where Kuroh is sleeping and I tried my best to wake him up gently. He woke up smiling at my face so I smiled at him back but as soon as he gets up I will ask him why did he stayed here.

Did something happen to us last night? I hope not or I'm in big trouble to my grandfather.

"Reisi? Are you okay? You were having a hard time breathing last night so I slept here to make sure you were okay? I was scared of leaving you alone here." Kuroh said as he stood up from the sofa; stretching and yawning.

"Kuroh? Tell me honestly… Do you like me?" I asked him directly.


End file.
